Team EyeEye
Team EyeEye was a team consisting of the Inglis family, who appeared in Series 2-4 of Robot Wars and the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. They are notable for being the first team to compete on the show with a walking robot, Jim Struts, albeit in a side competition. The Team Team EyeEye was captained by Ian Inglis, who built the team's robots, and was joined by his children and family members throughout their appearances. The team always had a unique dress sense, with each team member regularly wearing shirts and ties, along with sunglasses in Series 4 as a reference to The Terminator. Ian Inglis also joined Team KaterKiller for their appearance in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, where they entered Kat 3 into the International Tag Team Terror competition. Team EyeEye built several robots over the years, three of which participated in Robot Wars. These were: *'Jim Struts', the first walkerbot to compete in and win a battle. *'Miss Struts' a second walkerbot which won one of the Walker Battles held as part of Series 3. *'Arnold, Arnold Terminegger', which reached the Heat Semi-Final stage in Series 4, and finished runner-up in the first Extreme 1 Annihilator as Arnold A. Terminegger. They also stated their intention to build a third walkerbot named Master Struts following their Series 4 defeat, but it is unknown if this project was completed. Robots Jim struts.jpg|Jim Struts (Series 2) Miss struts.jpg|Miss Struts (Series 3) Arnold arnold terminegger.png|Arnold, Arnold Terminegger (Series 4) Arnold a terminegger.jpg|Arnold A. Terminegger (Extreme 1) Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars 140px-Rita.jpg|Rita Rocks 212px-Tinamade.jpg|Miss Struts, converted into Tina Treks and awaiting decoration. 212px-Tinadecorated.jpg|Tina Treks after being decorated. Jimmystruts.jpg|Jimmy Struts AAT.jpg|Arnold A. Terminegger as A.A.T. at ''Techno Games 2002. Miss_calvin_can.jpg|Miss Calvin-Can, the team's entry for Mechanoids. JimMissStrutsWilsonFete.jpg|Miss Struts and Jim Struts on display at Wilson School Fete 1999 In addition to their Robot Wars entries, Team EyeEye also built four other robots, three of which appeared on the spin-off show Techno Games. These robots were: *'Rita Rocks' - Competed in the 2001 Battery Sprint, losing to Millennium Bug. *'Tina Treks' - A modified Miss Struts, which competed in the 2000 Internal Combustion Sprint. Miss Struts also competed in the 2001 Internal Combustion Sprint under its original name. *'Jimmy Struts' - Competed in the 2002 Lightweight Sprint, where it won its heat. As well as the above robots, they also entered a weaponless version of Arnold A. Terminegger into the 2002 series, which competed in the Football and Assault Course competitions as A.A.T.. A.A.T. reached the second round of the Football competition along with partner Savage Toaster, but lost the first round of the Assault Course to Wolf. Team EyeEye also entered Miss Calvin-Can on Mechanoids. Trivia *Team EyeEye are the only team to have competed with more than one robot that never had a combat loss - both Jim Struts and Miss Struts remain undefeated. *Ian Inglis was part of The Steering Committee. References Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Members of the Steering Committee